


О Изерлон!

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Они встретились и предались безудержной любвиПримечание: по-немецки крепость - женского рода. И та, которая Die Festung, и та, которая Die Burg





	О Изерлон!

О прекрасная, с которой не сравниться никому в этой галактике! Слухами о красоте твоей полнится обитаемый мир. Не раз крейсера, заходившие в мои доки, доносили до меня эти слухи. И чем больше я слышала о тебе, тем больше я мечтала о встрече. Как я завидовала кораблям, этой железной мелочи, способной двигаться — и, значит, долететь до тебя, красавица. Они-то видели. Они-то знают. Им дозволялось погружаться в твою броню. С каким наслаждением это сделала бы я, если бы мне было позволено моей конструкцией! Но я не смела надеяться. Ведь судьба моя — как и твоя — была определена с самого рождения.  
Мы, крепости, не созданы для того, чтобы перемещаться в пространстве. Где нас поставили, там и стоим.  
Так и я стояла, слушала о тебе и мечтала попусту.  
Ночами мне грезилось твое округлое тело, отливающее ртутным блеском в свете звезд, твоя броня, способная по желанию уплотняться и становиться твердой, и в то же время способная расступиться и пропустить внутрь себя того, кого ты захочешь. Мне виделись твои турели, всплывающие на зеркальную поверхность, и круги тяжелых волн, колышущих зеркало, и ритм этих колебаний заводил меня так, что в реакторе поднималась небольшая ядерная буря, и напряжение в электросети подскакивало, а мое главное орудие спонтанно переходило в режим подзарядки. Стонали аварийные системы, и эти смешные человечки, мои симбионты, начинали бегать заполошно и сбрасывать мое возбуждение своими методами.  
И что с того, что я никогда не видела тебя? Мне тебя описали, твой образ запечатлелся в памяти станционного комма, и в долгие часы бездействия я вызывала твое изображение на экраны, стараясь, чтобы симбионты не заметили, — иначе они лишили бы меня этого невинного удовольствия, — и любовалась тобой, представляя, как я касаюсь своей броней твоей брони.  
Моя броня не так прекрасна, как твоя. Она всего лишь твердый материал, склепанный наглухо, и чтобы принять в себя корабль, я должна распахнуть перед ним ворота. Я понимала, что это могло бы не понравиться тебе, если бы ты меня увидела; особенно я стеснялась заклепок, этих прыщей на моем теле, и всевозможных ворот и люков, этих морщин на моем лице. Я не могу их убрать, и ничего тут не поделаешь.  
Но мы не могли встретиться, и я забывала об изъянах своей внешности, воображая, как ты коснулась бы меня. Грезить о невозможном так просто и так приятно.  
И вдруг оказалось, что мои мечты осуществимы.  
Когда тот человечек, такой же маленький и смешной, как все, произнес в моих стенах: "Мы можем заставить Гайерсбург двигаться",— я не сразу поняла, что это значит для меня; но когда поняла — всё во мне замерло, и даже центральный процессор подвис. Я смогу уйти из опостылевших координат, где, как я полагала, мне предстоит находиться до самого конца, пока не погаснет реактор и коррозия не разъест броню. И — я смогу переместиться... о вечные звезды! Я смогу переместиться и стать ближе к тебе!  
Я помогала смешному человечку всеми силами. Каждый двигатель, который он мне подарил, работал безупречно — ведь это был способ осуществить мою безумную мечту. Каждый эксперимент по отработке моего будущего передвижения проходил успешно. Я просто не могла позволить им, моим симбионтам, разочароваться во мне и в их идее — потому что это стало бы крушением моих надежд.  
Едва услышав о возможности уйти с этого места, я ловила каждое сказанное людьми слово, а сама ждала, трепеща, не прозвучит ли твое имя. И оно прозвучало, любимая! Они так и сказали: я отправлюсь в Изерлонский коридор на встречу с тобой. С тех пор я считала дни, и твой образ стоял перед моим мысленным взором. Теперь я не стеснялась вызывать на экраны твое изображение: теперь оно было уместно. Люди, модернизировавшие меня, тоже стремились к тебе, о прекрасная.  
И наконец настал тот день, когда люди сказали: пора! Как я беспокоилась о своем внешнем виде, как радовалась, что двигатели так симметрично и красиво опоясывают мое тело, как переживала из-за неровностей брони и как волновалась, понравлюсь ли я тебе! И как старалась, чтобы все системы работали идеально. Ведь каждая неполадка отдалила бы долгожданное свидание, о котором прежде я не смела и мечтать!  
И заработали двигатели, и я сдвинулась — и нырнула в подпространство, всеми системами стремясь к тебе. Ни одна космическая крепость прежде не могла этого. Я была первой. Воистину, я открыла новое всем прочим космическим крепостям — возможность подойти к любимой и встать с ней бок о бок.  
Когда я наконец увидела тебя, это было как удар. Стыдно признаваться — у меня перехватило воздуховоды, и в жилах заискрило. И даже на трубах водопровода выступили капли — слезы восторга и пот возбуждения. Не в силах сдержаться, я кричала от счастья вместе с симбионтами — экипажем, приведшим меня к тебе. Мне было неловко, но я не могла ничего с собой поделать. Людям пришлось выключать сирену вручную.  
Ты лежала передо мной совершенно такая, как мне и рассказывали. Черная, как окружающий космос. Блестящая, как ртуть. Отражающая звезды, дюзы крейсеров и — как я затрепетала, увидев это! — и меня. Пусть я была не вплотную к тебе, но достаточно близко, чтобы заметить.  
И тогда я снова огорчилась невзрачности моей брони, но огорчение было недолгим. Радость встречи затмила всё.  
Я наблюдала, как погружаются в твое тело корабли, и завидовала им. Я наблюдала, как выходят из твоего тела изящные бугорки орудий. Потом ты выдвинула свое главное орудие. Оно мерцало, как звездное ожерелье, и наливалось силой на моих глазах — и я поняла: сейчас твой залп коснется меня.  
Я знала, что это будет обжигающе, и немного боялась боли, но сильнее было желание подставить себя под твой энергетический поток. И в то же время меня переполняло нетерпение: я тоже могла прикоснуться к тебе. Пусть не броня к броне, а выстрелом, так же, как сейчас дотронешься до меня ты. Ничего. Надеюсь, мои прикосновения понравятся тебе.  
И я тоже выставила свое главное орудие, мой "Коготь грифа", и запустила подкачку энергии. Сейчас. Подожди немного, любимая. Сейчас мы наконец ощутим друг друга.  
Твой выстрел ударил в мою броню, раскаляя ее верхний слой, больно, горячо и жадно. Еще никто не делал со мной этого. Ты была у меня первой.  
Но и я была у тебя первой, и я выстрелила тоже.  
Видеть, как колышется под моим ударом твоя броня, было почти непереносимо — все мои приборы зашкалило от этого зрелища. Я знала, что ты можешь затвердеть, но ты колыхалась, и по твоей поверхности шли волны, и отражения звезд раскачивались на этих волнах... у меня случился выброс в реакторе, когда я увидела это, и центральный процессор задохнулся от перегрузки. И, не в силах сдержаться, я ударила снова, и снова, и снова. Волны на твоем теле вошли в резонанс с моими ударами, ты вся дрожала от моих ласк, и я знала, что если я продолжу долбиться в тебя дальше, покуда не опустошатся мои аккумуляторы, я смогу пробить тебя, и излить в тебя мою энергию, и тогда жар охватит твое тело, и ты будешь кричать, и, о вечные звезды, возможно, я не перенесу этого счастья. Мой центральный компьютер гудел от перегрева, мой "Коготь грифа" ласкал тебя со всей яростью, на какую способен, и ты расступалась перед ним, и...  
В моих мечтах я воспламенила тебя — но в реальности вышло иначе, и это было ничуть не менее волнующе. Я увидела, как в толще твоей брони проступают напряженные, готовые к выстрелу турели — и стреляют прежде, чем выплывут, и взрываются — ты была возбуждена мной так, что не могла сдержаться.  
О вечные звезды, как передать ощущения крепости, впервые с момента постройки ощутившей оргазм?  
Мы ощупывали друг друга выстрелами, мы обжигали друг другу броню, мы рычали и стонали от боли и страсти, и ни одна из нас не могла пробиться к сердцу другой, хотя наши тела бились в унисон, а гравитация толкала нас друг к другу, и все ближе был момент непосредственного контакта. Я знала, что когда коснусь тебя, броня к броне, мы взорвемся и умрем от этого, но я готова была умереть. И двигаться к тебе, чтобы стать ближе, еще ближе, еще... и знать, что от прилива у тебя утолщается броня с этой, моей стороны, и что пробить ее орудием уже, вероятно, не удастся, но это ничего, я пробью ее собой... так же как ты пробьешь собой меня...  
Зачем ты выслала корабли, этот свой никудышный железный гарем, надругаться над моими двигателями? Зачем они...  
Неужели ты не хотела умереть в моих объятиях, о Изерлон?..


End file.
